


Closure

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Castiel In Love, Dean In Love, Dean-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Going to an ex's wedding AU, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Weddings, omg this is the last one, this is unreal, wtf ive been writing for 30 days???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You still with me, buddy?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah. Why did you call?”</p><p>This was the part where Dean has to stop his heart from beating so loud in his ears.</p><p>“Um okay. Benny just sent me an invitation to his wedding…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow wow WOW I can't believe I actually fucking did this! *mini confetti canon* *bringing back the misha voice for funsies* CONFETTI IT'S A PARADE!
> 
> 30 days of writing AU's I found on tumblr and you guys managed to stay with me all throughout. Thank you so much for reading this series! I'm sure to look back on this and remember it as a fond memory. I wouldn't have continued if you guys didn't read them. From the "Rival Choirs AU" to the "I can't go to my ex's wedding alone AU", you've stuck with me and said nothing but kind things.
> 
> I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I am because it's over now. I've completed the challenge and I can either cry or celebrate and I'm doing both. 
> 
> ((Maybe I want to see fan art of these fics one day but that's wishful thinking haha))
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys sooooooo much for doing this! I love you all for reading and I hope to write more stuff soon! If you want me to write anything for you, hit me up on tumblr (castielfishofthelord) and send me any weird ideas you think would work well! I'll do my best to get to any of them. And if you just want to chat, you can do that as well! I will talk to anyone even if you don't want to introduce yourself! Just rant away in my ask box. I don't care.
> 
> That is all. Thank you so much once again for reading and here is the final fic in the "30 days of AU's you never thought you needed challenge", the longest one yet! Enjoy!

           Dean wasn’t one to dwell on the past. His past was shitty to say the least. His parents were dead, he raised his baby brother almost all by himself and he had more failed relationships than anyone can count. To think that he used to dream of going to college like Sammy did and start a new life. A better life. He used to dream of opening up his own Auto-Shop or Bookstore. He used to dream of doing things he loved.

 

            He still dreams but they soon end up like a small blip in his memory. Still there but only barely. He works in an Auto-Shop, not his own though, and he’s fairly happy. He wasn’t one to complain that his life didn’t go the way he dreamed it would be. He knows life can never be fair.

 

            But that was when he met Benny.

 

            Benny was the first person to not laugh at his dreams. Heck, He even encouraged him to go to college and finish up a degree. Benny was his rock when all he ever felt was that he was a failure. Benny kissed his troubles away. Benny held him during the late nights when he couldn’t sleep. Benny was the constant in his life that almost convinced him that he could have those things he dreamed about so long ago.

 

            Unfortunately, the cruel thing that was life took Benny away from him.

 

            He knew it was too good to be true. Dean thought he may have found the person he would be completely willing to spend his entire life with. Grow old, have children and die in a rocking chair kind of life. But Benny was too good to last. Benny left him for another man on their two year anniversary. It hurt not because it was the day that Dean planned to propose. It hurt not because Benny found someone he could love more than him.

 

            It hurt because he felt that, even for Benny, he wasn’t good enough.

 

            So he lived on again with no Benny by his side and he was starting to think he was finally getting his shit back together. He had his brother, a successful lawyer with two kids. He had his best friend Castiel who came into his life after Benny left. He had his pseudo father Bobby who wouldn’t hesitate to hit him on the head if he did something wrong. He honestly couldn’t be any more satisfied with his life than right now.

 

            So when he got the invitation to Benny’s wedding with the man that he left him for, he felt his world tumbling down. Just as he finally got his life back on track, Benny does this to him. He was tempted to throw the invitation away, pretend that he never got it but he knows he can’t do that. He wasn’t that strong. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, there was still a part of him that loved Benny. And he hated that part of him.

 

            Dean sighed and rubbed his face roughly before picking up the invitation from his coffee table. He can’t resent Benny for wanting him to be part of the most important day of his life. He would honestly do that too. If Benny has moved on from the bitter ex-boyfriend phase then it was time that Dean did the same. So he took a deep breath and opened the invitation.

 

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

**_Benny Lafitte and Michael Corden_ **

_On May 18 th at the St. James Church_

_Reception will be at the Abrams Ballroom afterwards_

_This invitation allows the invited to bring one (1) guest_

            The final line in the invite made him relax just a little bit. If he was going to go to Benny’s wedding, he should at least have someone there for moral support just in case he went crazy. Or cried in front of the happy husbands. The last thing he needed was to be kicked out at his ex-boyfriend’s wedding. He put the invite back on top of the table and stood up to go call Cas.

 

            If anyone were to be willing to go with him to any social event, it would be him. He couldn’t bring Sam into this. Oh no. He already had enough to deal with when him and Benny were still together. He couldn’t drag him back into the drama, assuming there will be drama. So Cas was his best bet. After the third ring and that familiar raspy voice answered, Dean couldn’t help but smile. It was only 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday. That meant Cas slept in.

 

            “Hey there buddy. Did I wake you up?”

 

            “N-No. I woke up five minutes ago.”

 

            “But you fell back asleep?”

 

            “… No.”

 

            Dean rolled his eyes at that and sat down on one of the stools in the breakfast bar. He listened as Cas’ familiar yawns and tired groans came from the other line. He tried so hard not to laugh because he knows Cas doesn’t want to be mocked for his fucked up sleeping schedule.

 

            “You still with me, buddy?”

 

            “Hm? Oh yeah. Why did you call?”

 

            This was the part where Dean has to stop his heart from beating so loud in his ears.

 

            “Um okay. Benny just sent me an invitation to his wedding…”

 

            Total silence was on the other line for a full minute before Cas spoke. “Whoa as in Benny? The man who… oh I shouldn’t say anything.”

 

            “No it’s fine, dude. It’s just…” He stopped there to take another deep breath. This was harder than he thought.

 

            “I’m sorry Dean.” Came Cas’ sympathetic voice in his ear. Dean shook his head at that.

 

            “You have nothing to be sorry for, buddy. I called to ask if you could be my plus one to his wedding.”

 

            “You want _me_ to go with you?”

 

            “Yeah man.” Dean unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. He pressed his cellphone closer to his ear as he stood up from his position to sit on the couch instead.

 

            “Why not Sam? Or Jo? Or Charlie?”

 

            Dean sighed at that. Trust Cas to be understanding of the situation but hesitant as to why he was needed. The guy probably had worse self-esteem issues than he did.

 

            “It’s because I feel more comfortable if you’re there, Cas. I can’t bring Sam back into this. I-I can’t go to Benny’s wedding alone. I need you there, Cas. To keep me sane.”

 

            The silence he was met with was longer than the last and this time there weren’t any yawns or bed sheets shifting. It was just utter hear-a-pin-drop silent and Dean was getting antsy waiting for Cas’ answer. After five minutes of waiting, Cas sighed on the other line and Dean was preparing for the rejection.

 

            “Okay Dean. I’ll go with you.”

* * *

 

            Dean decided that him and Cas had to go find some new suits for the wedding the next day. Cas only had this 2 year old black suit that hugged his body a little too tightly and Dean had basically no suit at all. The last suit he wore was to the senior prom in high school where his first failed relationship with a certain Lisa Braeden happened.

 

            So nobody can blame him for resenting suits.

 

            But now he really needed a nice suit so Benny won’t think he wasn’t taking care of himself properly. He didn’t want to make a bad first impression on his ex-boyfriend’s new husband. “Cas? You ready?” He knocked on Cas’ bedroom door for the 5th time that morning. He insisted that they do this early so they won’t be on the road during rush hour and the fact that he had to wake up early did not sit well with Cas.

 

            When he finally opened his door, Dean chuckled at Cas’ bedhead and his hooded eyes. Dean had to admit that he looked kind of cute all grumpy and sleepy. “I hate you for this.” Dean laughed and ruffled his already messy hair which earned him an annoyed pout from his best friend. “C’mon Cas. You know you could never hate me.”

 

            “Unfortunately, that is true.”

 

            “Good. Now let’s go.”

 

            With another grumble from the shorter man, they both stepped out of Cas’ apartment and straight to Dean’s car. When they were already halfway from the shop, he glanced briefly at Cas. “So what will it be, Cas? You wanna have matching suits or not?” Cas responded with a loud snore and Dean glanced at his best friend again to see that he has fallen asleep again with his head against the window.

 

            Dean smiled at him before he brought his gaze back to the road. He allowed Cas to catch up on whatever sleep he missed last night and soon enough he was pulling up in front of the suit and dress shop. “Cas? Wake up, sleepyhead.” He was met by another groan and he laughed as Cas only shifted in his seat to face him with his eyes still closed. “Five more minutes.”

 

            “No can do, champ. C’mon, wake up.” Cas slowly fluttered his eyelids and Dean was soon looking at bright blue eyes. “There you are.” He teased and Cas allowed himself to crack a small smile. “Hi.” He said, looking up at Dean and he chuckled lowly. “Hi, Cas. Time to be responsible adults.” His best friend rolled his eyes at that and stretched his arms in front of him. “Do we really have to?”

 

            Cas’ little pout made Dean smile wider. “Yes we have to.”

 

            So Dean had to practically drag Cas to the shop afterwards. When they entered the shop, the shop owner greeted them with a much too cheery ‘hello’ for the morning. Cas expressed that by hissing softly and Dean had to look at him pointedly to behave or they’ll end up wearing those shirts with only a picture of a suit printed on them. He expects that wouldn’t settle well with Benny.

 

            “Hello, boys! Welcome to Mr. Fitzgerald’s suit and dress shop! I’m Mr. Fitzgerald but since I’m in such a good mood today…” _No shit_ thought Dean but he neglected to comment in case they get kicked out for his sass. “… You can call me Garth. What are you looking for, boys?” He clapped his hands together and waited for either of them to answer and Dean had to blink rapidly to remember that he had to actually talk.

 

            “Oh well we both need some suits for a… friend’s wedding. It doesn’t have to be custom fit. Something simple.” If Garth heard the hesitation in his voice when he said “friend’s wedding” he didn’t comment on it and started to lead the boys through the racks of clothes in the shop. “Well sir, we have a wide array of dress suits just for this occasion. First question, black or colored?”

 

            Dean looked to Cas and he raised his eyebrow in question. Cas looked at him in confusion and tilted his head. “Why are you asking me?”

 

            “Well I dragged you into this. It’s only fair I have you pick.”

 

            “Oh.” Cas straightened up a little bit and thought for a moment before he said “Um black. I couldn’t imagine you in a bright yellow suit.” So Garth led them to the section with crisp black suits all hung up in plastic bags to protect them from dust. “Next question boys, bow ties or regular ties?” Dean turned to Cas again and the split second he saw Cas’ smirk he knew he should have been the one to answer the question.

 

            “Bow ties.”

 

            Oh shit he should have answered.

 

            “Cas…” he started to say so he can try and convince him that he doesn’t like to wear bow ties. But Cas only gave him a death glare so subtle that shivers ran down his spine at the look. His messy hair and intense blue eyes only amplified the feeling. “You dragged me into this. It’s only fitting that I pick what we wear.” Dean couldn’t argue at the authoritative tone to his voice so he just kept his mouth shut.

 

            At first he thought Cas was funny if he was woken up early. Now, he knows that Cas will rip you apart if you wake him up early. Dean had to admit that it was… pretty hot. With another pointed look from the messy haired Cas, he turned back and smiled nervously. “Yeah. Bow ties are cool.”

 

            So Dean ended up paying for a plain black suit with a matching bow tie. A fucking bow tie. And Cas still had that chicken shit eating smirk on his face. “If this is your way of getting back at me then I promise never to wake you up early again.” He said when they were back in the car again. Cas looked at him with that little smile that told him that he has totally been planning this. “You’re an asshole.” Dean said with narrowed eyes.

 

            “Let this asshole buy you ice cream to make it up to you then. Since I’m in _such_ a good mood today.”

 

            Dean couldn’t get his smirk out of his head when he got home that day.

* * *

 

            “I don’t think I could do this.”

 

            “Yes you can, Dean.”

 

            “I feel fucking sick.”

 

            “Dean, we already missed the actual wedding ceremony.”

 

            “Because I _can’t fucking do this_.”

 

            “Look at me, Dean.” He refused to meet Castiel’s piercing gaze and shook his head. His palms were sweating as he watched the other guests happily chatting away into the Abrams Ballroom. That was the building where Benny and Michael were. He thought he could do this. He thought he could get through the night without crying but now he was dangerously close to tears.

 

            Because the part of him that still loved Benny was screaming.

 

            “Dean please look at me.” Cas scooted closer to Dean in the front seat and pulled his chin towards him. “Hey, buddy look at me.” The nickname that Dean usually used for Cas suddenly felt strangely calming when it was used for him. “I’m right here with you, okay? If you need to leave I won’t stop you. If you want to be alone, I’ll leave you alone. But you need to go in there and find some sort of closure with Benny. Isn’t that the reason you came here? To move on?”

 

            Dean’s chin trembled slightly at that and he sniffed once to stop any tears from falling. “I don’t want to be alone.” He said in such a quiet voice that Cas had to strain his ears to hear it.

 

            “Then you won’t be. Cursed or not, remember? I’m here for you.”

 

            Dean looked at the dwindling number of guests still walking and back at Cas who was looking at him with those soft blue eyes that were so hard and cold only a few days before because he woke him up early. Dean found comfort in that gaze and he started to nod slowly. “O-Okay.” Cas smiled encouragingly at him before they exited the car together. “Remember if you want to leave right away, I’m not going to judge you. We’ll go find some beer and watch a movie at my place.”

 

            Dean couldn’t have asked for a better plus one.

 

            When they entered the ballroom, Dean’s breath was almost taken away by the sheer beauty of it. There were large blue and white strips of cloth crisscrossing above him, tables set with the shiniest silverware, a fucking ice sculpture of a cupid in the middle and the table in the front that was supposed to seat the newly weds and the family was adorned with rose petals all around.

 

            Dean realizes he never could have given Benny all of this.

 

            “Dean?”

 

            He turned to Cas at the mention of his name and he didn’t notice that he grabbed Cas’ hand in the process of admiring all the decorations. “You okay?” Cas didn’t seem to mind their hand holding and instead focused his attention on Dean. “Yeah Cas… I’m good. I’m not running out anytime soon.” He said with a smile and Cas returned it before the usher directed them to their table.

 

            Surprisingly, they were seated at the table closest to the table where Benny and his new husband were going to sit. “Mr. Corden-Lafitte asked specifically that you be seated here. Enjoy the evening, Mr. Winchester.” Said the usher and left them to their own devices. Dean started to fidget nervously in his seat and that did not go unnoticed by Cas who took his hand again.

 

            “You sure you’re okay?”

 

            “I’m just a bit jumpy, Cas. I mean, why would Benny want me to sit the closest to him other than his husband?”

 

            “It’s because for two years, you were the most important person in his life. Right now, I think you’re still very important to him. Why do you think he invited you? Is it to embarrass you? I don’t think so. Benny wants you to be part of this day with him and don’t you dare tell me that you wouldn’t do the same.”

 

            “I would but—“

 

            “Dean, you said there is a part of you that will always love Benny. I can’t blame you for that. But I’m sure there is a part of Benny that loves you enough to share this day with both you and his new husband. Maybe he wants closure too. Maybe he’s trying to tell you something. Either way, you should be worried if he didn’t invite you _at all_. That would mean that he doesn’t love you anymore and that he wants _nothing_ to do with you.”

 

            Damn he hates it when Cas is right. He stopped shaking his leg and sighed. “Why are you always right?” he mutters and Cas only smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m not always right. You just always listen to me.” Dean didn’t even want to deny that. Dean was about to say something to him when music started playing and the doors opened to reveal the newlyweds holding hands and smiling at the guests.

 

            Dean was distracted at how happy Benny looked with Michael and instead of feeling low like he expected, he felt somewhat… unnerved. Like this was the moment he was waiting for. He watched the two husbands walk to the front table, interacting with several of the guests and soon enough they drew near to their table. “You can do it, Dean.” Cas whispered encouragingly into his ear and he forced himself to smile.

 

            But he found that he really didn’t need to do that.

 

            “Dean! I’m so glad you came.” Benny said with the signature toothy smile he always gave him. “Michael, I’d like to formerly introduce you to Dean.” Michael gave him a warm smile and shook his hand. His dark brown eyes were alight with kindness. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Dean. Benny has told me so much about you.”

 

            “Good things, I hope.”

 

            “Only good things, my friend.”

 

            Benny ducked his head bashfully at that and he clutched his husband’s arm. Dean tilted his head a little bit at that and he smiled. “I’m glad.” Dean was then aware of the warmth that was still around his other hand and he realized that he hasn’t introduced Cas yet. “Oh sorry, I’m stupid. This is Cas, my plus one.” Cas gave both of them a winning smile before shaking their hands firmly.

 

            “An honor to finally meet you both. Congratulations on your union.”

 

            Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the overly formal Cas he was displaying but he didn’t want to spoil the day. “Yeah. Congrats guys. I’m happy for you.” Benny’s gaze briefly went down to their clasped hands and he smiled slightly.

 

            “Oh is Cas your new boyfriend?” Benny asked and Dean almost choked. What?

 

            “I um—“ he started to say before Benny’s eyes widened in realization.

 

            “Oh I’m so sorry. I just assumed that—“ But Cas, bless him, held up a gentle hand to stop him from rambling. “That’s alright Benny. It’s an honest mistake.” Dean found himself feeling a little bit let down at that statement. An honest mistake. Somehow, Dean wanted to correct him and say yes they were boyfriends. But why? Dean was so confused with himself at that moment.

 

            “Y-Yeah. No um… Cas is my best friend. Met him a few years ago after… you know.” Dean felt like he was making the situation worse so he squeezed Cas’ hand for help. He was better at things like this. “Well, it was so great to meet you both but I think your parents are looking for you.” Benny turned around to see his parents beckoning for him and Michael before he looked back at Dean and Cas.

 

            Someone should remind him to get Cas some of that Harry Potter merchandise as a thank you for saving him from that awkward situation. “Okay. It was great seeing you again Dean.” Benny said, trying to catch Dean’s eye again but Dean was way too embarrassed to look because if he did he would probably say another stupid thing that would ruin the whole evening.

 

            He settled with a “You too Benny.” And the newlyweds walked away. When he was sure that Benny was distracted with his parents, he collapsed on the chair with a shaky sigh. _You fucking messed up Winchester._ He thought to himself and he felt like he was hearing things underwater because they all sounded blurry and distorted to him. He was breathing rapidly and his head was spinning. He soon felt a comforting touch on his arms that may have pulled him out from drowning.

_“Dean? Dean look at me.”_

Funny. That voice sounded a lot like Cas.

 

            _“Dean it’s me, Cas! You have to come back to me, buddy.”_

 

            He felt soft hands cradle his face and he tried to open his eyes. When he did, the blurry picture of Cas’ face was looking back at him and he wanted to reach out. Were those tears on Cas’ face? Did he do that? He reached a shaky hand towards Cas’ face but he only grabbed it gently with his hand. “Dean, you need to breathe. Come on, buddy. Take deep breaths.”

 

            He did as he was told, breathing in slowly and exhaling sharply. “Slowly now, Dean. That’s it.” Cas’ soothing voice filtered into his ears as he continued to take deep breaths. Soon enough, his vision cleared up and he could finally hear Cas’ voice in it’s deep and raspy glory. “There you are, buddy. You with me?” Dean processed the words in his head a little longer than he expected but he was able to nod.

 

            Cas smiled at him, running a comforting hand through his hair. “Do you want to go home?” Dean blinked slowly before turning his gaze briefly to the front table. For a second there, he thought he saw Benny’s worried face looking at him. He looked back at Cas, staring into those concerned blue eyes and he found himself reaching out to touch his cheek.

 

            “No. Just stay here with me. I’ll be fine.”

 

            Maybe he imagined Cas leaning into his touch. Maybe he imagined him kissing his forehead to comfort him further but he was only content with Cas being close to him. He didn’t let go of Cas’ hand until the food was served and when he was finished he held it again. The concrete reassurance that Cas was right there with him gave him strength to carry on with the evening.

 

            Cas didn’t comment on it. He knew Dean needed someone to reassure him that he could do this. He can be here and support Benny in his new life but it was okay to feel scared too. After the slow dance with the husbands ended, Benny himself walked up to their table. “Hey guys. You enjoying the party?” Cas didn’t miss the worried glint in his eyes as he looked at Dean and he smiled to ease him.

 

            “We are. Thank you for inviting us, Benny.”

 

            “No problem, Cas. I was just wondering if Dean would like to join me in a quick dance?” Cas knew the real reason Benny was asking for a dance and he didn’t even have to ask. He wanted to talk to Dean in private. Cas saw this as an opportunity for him to get that closure he wanted. “Dean? Do you want to dance with Benny?”

 

            Dean looked up from trying to not listen to their conversation but failing. Yeah he wants to dance with Benny but what were going to be the consequences? He could talk to Benny and end up being a total dick about all of this and he would shun him forever. Or he could just not say anything and listen to whatever happy domestic plans Benny has with Michael and try not to vomit.

 

            Neither option sounded good.

 

            “Dean?” What the hell. He’s already done enough damage and he’s determined to make it right. “Um sure, Benny. Let’s dance.” He looked at Cas questioningly and he only gave that familiar encouraging smile. “I’ll be fine, Dean. Go with Benny.” Dean took another deep breath before he walked with Benny to the dance floor. Dean hoped to God that they weren’t going to dance to a slow song.

 

            Of course God hates him and they were dancing to a slow song. Fantastic.

 

            Dean decided to go with his second option and keep his mouth shut as Benny talked about domestic plans with Michael. So far, so good. Jesus, how long was this song? One hour? “Anyway, enough about me. What’s been happening with you, Dean?” Shit. Now he had to answer. He stared wide eyed at Benny and any trace of trying to be discreet faded away the second he asked that question.

 

            “Um…” _Damn it, Dean. Say something!_ “I’ve been doing great. You know considering—“

 

            “Considering I broke your heart?”

 

            Well if he put it that way.

 

            Dean ducked his head to avoid looking at Benny. He’s dated him long enough to know that he can read his body language. Benny should know that he’s feeling uncomfortable talking about what happened in the past. To think he was supposed to be the one who wouldn’t care about the past. But here he was acting like a fucking chicken in his ex-boyfriend’s wedding reception.

 

            In short, he was being an asshole.

 

            “You’re not an asshole for feeling uncomfortable here, Dean.” He also forgot that Benny could read his body language _too_ well. “But you should know why I invited you.” This was it. This was the moment Cas was talking about. This should be his closure. But why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel like running away and throwing his bow tie in the nearest trash can?

 

            “You’re important to me Dean. Believe it or not, I still love you.” Benny patted his shoulder lightly. An indication that he wants Dean to look at him. When Dean finally looked him straight in the eyes, he smiled and continued.

 

            “I never stopped loving you Dean. I didn’t think I could be happier with anyone else. But then I met Michael and I don’t think I have ever met someone who made me feel the way he does. My time with you was and still is a fond memory but Michael… He’s the one Dean.” Dean didn’t know where Benny was going with this. He didn’t know if he was trying to make him feel worse or better.

 

            “The point is Dean, I was the happiest whenever I’m with him. I was happy with you, obviously, but Michael makes me so happy that words can’t completely capture the feeling.” Currently, Dean is feeling more awful than better. “So I want to ask you a question, Dean.” Fucking hell he has to answer again. He’s bracing himself for the worst.

 

            “When are you the happiest? After we broke up, when did you smile and laugh without effort?” Dean was taken aback by the question and he blinked his eyes in surprise. “I—“ Dean was preparing for the very blatant relationship question like “have you moved on from me?” or “have you found someone?” but not something as… vague and general as this.

 

            “Come on, Dean. Think of the times you were the happiest without me in the picture. What were they?” It took Dean a few seconds of staring at Benny before he delved into his mind for his happiest memories. A few minutes in, all he saw was one face: Cas. Cas laughing at his jokes. Cas eating a bunch of burgers. Dean teasing him about his obsession with Harry Potter but he went to the midnight preview with him anyway. All of it was Cas.

 

            “Cas…” he whispered and he thought Benny didn’t hear him but his ex turned his gaze briefly to the man sitting at the table. He smiled when he saw his husband keeping Cas company. He turned back to Dean and he was still slightly out of it. “All of your happiest memories were with Cas?”

 

            “I met him after we broke up. I was watching the premiere of The Avengers um… There weren’t any other seats so he sat next to me. He had like the biggest crush on Captain America, it was adorable.” Benny continued to listen to Dean as he recounted his memories with Cas. He watched as his smile grew bigger and wider as he went on. By the time he told him of the most recent memory of buying suits for the wedding, he had a certain sparkle in his eyes.

 

            Dean looked to the table where Michael and Cas were talking and he bit his lip when Cas threw his head back and laughed at something Michael said. He didn’t realize this feeling until Benny asked him. He was so far deep that even he didn’t know. Dean then realized that Benny gave him his closure.

 

            “Benny?” he turned back to his ex-boyfriend with a smile he didn’t think he could give him tonight. He was able to do it now because he finally knew. “Thank you. I love you so much.” He said with tears in his eyes and he hugged the man tightly. Benny hugged him back and whispered “You’re welcome, brother.” In his ear and he chuckled lightly. With those words, his spirits were immediately lifted.

 

            They pulled away and Benny gestured for them to go back to the table with a tilt of his head. “I think you have something to say to Cas, don’t you?” So with that statement, they walked back to his table and Cas straightened his posture when he saw them. Cas raised an eyebrow at Benny, almost asking him “how’d it go?” with that look but Benny shook his head with a smile.

 

            “Michael, sugar, I think we should leave these two alone. My favorite song’s playing.” Michael didn’t need to be told twice so he took his husband’s hand and pulled Benny to the dance floor. Dean watched them dance happily before he turned back to Cas with a wide smile. Cas couldn’t help but smile back and he crossed his arms in curiosity. “I take your dance with Benny went well.”

 

            “It went great, Cas. I was thinking… Could we talk outside? I need to tell you something in private.” Cas shrugged his shoulders before he stood up to follow Dean outside of the ballroom. Dean spared a glance at Benny and with a nod of affirmation and a smile, he grabbed Cas’ hand and walked towards the car. “What’s up, Dean?” Cas asked, leaning against the car next to Dean with their hands still clasped together.

 

            “Benny and I were talking a while ago. I thought I was going to say some other bullshit and be an asshole at my own ex-boyfriend’s wedding, you know? You know me, Cas. Feelings aren’t my thing and coming here… I knew it was going to be hard for me. Benny was getting fucking married! I mean, I thought it would have been me up there with him you know? I thought I was going to marry him.

 

            “But he made me realize something and honestly… I didn’t even think about it until he mentioned it.” Cas tilted his head in confusion and Dean took a deep breath before continuing. “He asked me when I was happiest without him. I thought that was a stupid question at first, you know? I wasn’t happy for a long time after we called it quits but then… I met you.”

 

            Cas’ breath hitched in his throat. Dean looked at him shyly, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “This is the only time I’ll ever say something as cheesy as this so you better savor this moment.” Cas cracked a small smile and that gave Dean the courage to continue.

 

            “After I broke up with Benny and before I met you, my whole life was in black and white. Nothing I did seemed to have meaning at all. Then I met you at that Avengers premiere and for the first time in 6 months, I saw… _color.”_ Dean ducked his head and blushed but he didn’t notice the tears gathering in Cas’ eyes.

 

            “I suddenly see splashes of red whenever you talk about things you loved. I see raindrops of blue when you would cry during Disney movies. I see rays of sunshine yellow whenever you would laugh. You know, the one where you would throw your head back and you would almost be in tears? I see intense green when you get frustrated or angry. And, God Cas, I see more than a rainbow of colors when you hold my hand.

 

            “So I don’t know if you got it already Cas but if you haven’t then… I’m going to be straight to the point now. I like you. No, I don’t just like you Cas. I need you. _I’m fucking in love with you._ It took an ex-boyfriend and a few bow ties for me to realize that. _You_ are in all of my happiest memories, Cas. Your laugh, your smile, your ridiculous faces when you sing, your eyes that seems to hold all the answers to the universe.

 

            “ _I’m in love with you, Cas_. I’m happiest when I’m with you.” Dean finally decided to look at Cas again and he noticed the unusual shine that surrounded his blue eyes. Cas opened his mouth but he quickly shut it, shaking his head. Dean took that as a bad sign and he was ready to say sorry and tell him to forget everything he said when Cas took his other hand and now their entwined hands were between them.

 

            Dean looked down at the hands before looking up at Cas again with a hopeful look in his eyes. Cas tried to speak again but instead he pulled Dean flush against him and smiled. Dean squeaked rather unattractively but he soon found that he didn’t give a shit because Cas was full on kissing him now. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and brought him even more impossibly closer to him.

 

            Cas smiled into the kiss with Dean doing the same. Dean felt like he was floating high in the air. He imagined that him and Cas were flying so high that he honestly considered never coming back down again. He never felt like this with anyone before. Not even Benny. This feeling was only purely for Cas. This feeling was bottled up for years but now he was soaring through the clouds and clutching on to Cas’ waist for dear life because he knew Cas would never let him fall.

 

            When they finally pulled away after god knows how long, they couldn’t be too far apart from each other so Cas leant his forehead against Dean’s with such a blissful expression on his face that Dean wanted to memorize it for all of eternity. “I didn’t think I could express myself in words as beautifully as you did Dean. So I did the next best thing.”

 

            “I’m not complaining here, babe.”

 

            “I love you too Dean. Heaven knows how long I’ve loved you.”

 

            “I’m so happy to hear that, Cas. Now do you want to go back in there? Maybe share one dance before we go back home?” Cas pulled his forehead away from him briefly and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’d rather have a dance alone with you, Dean. Wouldn’t you?” Dean couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and he shook his head in amusement. “What kind of dance did you have in mind?” He said, still with his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

            “The horizontal tango.”

 

            Dean didn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now officially the longest one-shot I made for Destiel. It took all day to do this. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm mentioning my ask charlie tumblr blog again (charliebradburydiary) because I am SPN trash. Send in some questions if you have the chance!
> 
> Thanks again for reading guys! ILY YOU ALL!!!
> 
> Edit: Okay so I just thought of a thing. Since I've notice a bunch of regulars (what like a fucking bar? idk) who read the entire series and followed it everyday. So I'd just like for you guys to tell me your least favorite and all time favorite fics in the series. 
> 
> I personally wasn't a big fan of "K-9 companions" and "The Parent Trap (Not Really)" idk idk guys I just wasn't feeling it when I wrote those two. 
> 
> My personal favorite was "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" because, fun fact, that was the first fic I thought of when I made up the list. I thought of the plot and how it will end the first time I wrote it down. I got really excited when I was finally going to post it so yeah. That fic is my baby. Not like all 30 of them are NOT my babies. It's just that one was the first baby.
> 
> So leave in the comments what your favorite/least favorite fic was!


End file.
